nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness
Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness is an American computer-animated television series based on the Kung Fu Panda films. The series was originally set to air on Nickelodeon in 2010, but was pushed back to 2011. A total of 52 episodes have been produced or ordered. Two special previews were aired on September 19 and October 21. It later premiered on November 7, 2011 during a SpongeBob Runaway Roadtrip week. The series is Nickelodeon's second DreamWorks Animation deal, the first being The Penguins of Madagascar. The show is going to be an action-comedy matching the feature films. Like The Penguins of Madagascar, the show was given a second season before premiering. Episodes } |} Synopsis Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness tells the continuing adventures of Po as he trains, protects, fights, teaches, learns, stumbles, talks too much, and geeks out as the newest hero in the Valley of Peace. Now living in the barracks with the Furious Five, Po will have to take on his many new responsibilities, his many new adversaries, and his many old pounds in the continuing adventures of the Dragon Warrior. Cast and characters The only actors to reprise their roles from the first two Kung Fu Panda movies are James Hong, who voices Mr. Ping and Lucy Liu who voices Master Viper. However, 5 of the voice actors from the video games will reprise their roles: Mick Wingert, who voiced Master Po, James Sie, who voiced Monkey, Max Koch, who voiced Mantis, Fred Tatasciore, who voiced Master Shifu. * Mick Wingert as Po / Bad Po / Good Po / Zeng / Additional Voices * Kari Wahlgren as Tigress / Mei Li / Additional Voices * James Sie as Monkey / Chao / Additional Voices * Max Koch as Mantis / Additional Voices * Amir Talai as Crane / Additional Voices * Lucy Liu as Viper * Fred Tatasciore as Shifu / Additional Voices * James Hong as Mr. Ping * John DiMaggio as Fung / Additional Voices * Wallace Shawn as Taotie * Simon Helberg as Bian Zao * Stephen Root as Junjie * Wayne Knight as Jong * Lauren Tom as Song / Bai Li * Diedrich Bader as Hundun * Kevin Michael Richardson as Temutai * John Kassir as Sai So * Toby Huss as Mr. Yeung * Maria Bamford as Chen * Jim Ward as Kwan * Amy Hill as Su / Mrs. Gow * Peter Hastings as Apple cart duck * Lynn Milgrim as Scorpion * Malcolm McDowell as Shifu's Father * Tim Dadabo as Shengqi * Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects (uncredited) Development Nickelodeon has stated that they had "big plans for the show", giving the series an additional 26 episodes, bringing the total to 52. There's also a soundtrack in development for the series. The score is done by the Track Team, who are known for composing the score for Avatar: The Last Airbender. In addition, Sifu Kisu is the martial arts consultant for the show, as he was on the Avatar: The Last Airbender series.MAFest.org - Performers - Sifu Kisu Media The show will also be taking part in Nickelodeon's revamp to their cartoon season on television. As an early promotion, Master Po was featured in a Nickelodeon bumper with all the characters of the shows set to premiere or were renewed in 2011.ToonBarn.com - "Nickelodeon asks: Are you ready? . . . Kung-Fu Panda" On July 23, an exclusive sneak peek of the show was shown at the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con International, with producers and members of the voice cast present at the panel.Friday Comic-Con Schedule - MovieWeb.com A sneak peek episode is also on the DVD / Blu-ray disc release for Kung Fu Panda 2.Amazon.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 (Two-Disc Blu-ray/DVD Combo + Digital Copy) (2011) References External links * Category:Shows Category:2010s premieres Category:Cancelled shows Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:CGI shows Category:Kids' Choice Awards nominees Category:2010s endings